An 'Ice' Couple
by MusicalGamingKunoichi
Summary: These two would make such a nice couple wouldnt they?
1. Chapter 1

_*swoosh*_

_*splash*_

_the sounds of the water crashing against the shore was soothing to the two lovers above as they sat at the edge of a cliff watching the sky go from light blue to light pink,as did the faces of the two cryomancers who were holding hands as if they were the only two in the world._

_"Oh Grandmaster this sight is beautiful"sighed Frost in happiness as she stared out into the horizon._

_"Please Frost, you dont have to call me 'grandmaster' anymore" said Sub-Zero_

_"Ok Zero" replied the blushing Frost *sigh* "this is the best day of my life,and i swear i will never forget this day."_

_Just as Sub-Zero turned to look at her she turned her head at the exact same time and they stared into each others eyes Sub-Zero slowly pulled off his mask Frost was mimicking his slow motion and putting her mask behind her while Sub-Zero moved closer to what he was doing she slowly closed her eyes,waiting for his lips to touch hers while she mumbled the word "Grandmaster" repeatedly."Grandmaster,Grandmaster...Grandmaster..._

"Grandmaster,Grandmaster,... GRANDMASTER!"screeched an annoyed Frost

"AAHHH!"screamed Sub-Zero as he landed on the floor with a thud "WHAT!"he yelled with panic

"Im sorry to disturb you its just there is a visitor for you."she said with concern in her voice

"who is it?"

"It is Master Liu Kang."said Frost

"Send him in."he commanded

"Yes Grandmaster"

As Liu Kang walks in he cant help but notice the flushed look on Sub-Zero's face.

"Why hello old friend,why are you blushing so hard?"Liu Kang asked

"Huh, whatever do you mean?"Sub-Zero questioned

"Oh I see you were dreaming about her werent you?"

"NO I WAS NOT!"argued the blushing grandmaster of the Lin Kuei

And at that moment Frost enterd the office once again to announce another visitor had come to the temple to visit the Lin Kuei's honorable Grandmaster who was none other than Johnny Cage himself.

"Hey Iceman and Liu nice to see you"he said as he strolled through the doors and into the office of Sub-Zero.

"Nice to see you to Johnny Cage"Liu said in his usuall tone.

"Hello Cage good to see you too"said Sub-Zero

"Why is your face so red man?"asked Cage

"He was dreaming about Frost again"answerd Liu

"Oh, I see"

"Sub-Zero should just tell her how he feels shouldnt he?"

"Duh he should!,I mean im so close to getting sonya,Raiden has Ashrah,Kung lao has Jade,Dude even Scorpion has a girl dude so you need one to."said Johnny

Apparently this had never came across his mind when he thought about dating saw some pretty weird couples through out the all realms,and if he thought about it if he had a relationship with Frost wouldnt seem so strange even though she is his apprentice.

"Alright I'll do it,I'll ask her out"Sub-Zero said with a look of determination

"Yes Dude this is so gonna be awesome!"Johnny yelled with glee

"_SHHH! JOHNNY!,*sigh*_ just how am I gonna ask her to go out on a date with me?"asked Sub-Zero with a defeated sigh

"Easy ask her if she would like to go out and get something to eat, easy as pie"said Liu

"I just hope so"said Sub-Zero

* * *

><p><em><strong>NICE I feel as if i just did something awesome ps:people this is the first thing ive ever wrote on fanfiction even though i love it so much so DONT GET MAD AT ME IF I MADE A FEW MISTAKES IM ONLY HUMAN...sadly TEE HEE SO PLEASE REVIEW ILL TAKE ANY AND ALL HELP I CAN GET! !<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Frost's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Grandmaster,*sigh* oh Grandmaster"Frost just stood in the office of the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei starring at him in disbelief."GRANDMASTER!"<p>

"AAHHH!"he screamed as he fell to the floor."WHAT!"he yelled

Well yell at me just because i came here to tell you something hmph, but ive got to admit he is sorta cuter when hes angry, tee hee.

"I didnt mean to disturb your nap sifu its just there is someone who wishes to see you"she said.

"Who is it?"He Asked while rubbing his now sore head

"Master Liu Kang"said Frost

"Send him in."

"Yes Grandmaster"

"Come in"she said as she directed him into Sub-Zero's office and closed the door behind him.

'_Hmm I wonder what my sifu was dreaming about,I mean he looked so peaceful and the Elder Gods know how often it is to see him like that.'_Frost thought as she made her way back to the temple's kitchen were she was having a conversation with Jade,Kitana,and Sonya about said Lin Kuei Grandmaster.

"I'm back!"annouced Frost as she enterd the kitchen

"Great now the world can be at peace."Kitana said sarcastically

"Ha ha very funny,so where were we?"asked Frost

"You want Sub-Zero to be your man"said Sonya casually taking a sip of her coffee

"Yes,and I think he likes me too!"squealed Frost

"How can you tell?"asked Kitana

"Cause when I went to tell him that Liu Kang was here he had a peaceful happy look on his face and he mumbled my name"

"EEEHH"squealed the four females

"He does like you,but..."

"But... what?"

"But how do we get him to admit it?"asked Jade

"Easy we have him talk to one of us about you and it might just slip easy."said Sonya

"Sonya how do you know that will work"asked Kitana

"Trust me I did it to this one guy I liked when I was younger,he said it,but he was a total jerk so I kicked his a-"

*Knock,Knock,Knock!*

"Oh,for elder gods sakes I got it."said frost

"Hello Johnny."said frost

"How ya doing pretty ice babe."Johnny said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Good"giggled Frost"are you here to see Sub-Zero?"

"Yep!"

"Ok let me led you to him."

"Sifu you have another visitor."

"Hey Iceman and Liu nice to see you"Johnny said as Frost shut the door behind him.

_'Hmmm I wonder what there talking about' _thought Frost

"Hey Sonya"

"Yeah"

"Do you happen to have something I can listen through walls with?"asked Frost

"You mean a orbitor electronic listening device?"said Sonya

"Uh..yeah that can I use it I wanna hear what Sub-Zero,Liu Kang and Johnny are talking about."

"Sure" said Sonya

"How do you use it?"asked Jade

"Like this"

Sonya played with some of the knobs on it and suddenly the voices of men in Sub-Zero's office came through the headphones allowing the girls to hear every little thing that was going on,even if one of them swallowed

spit it would be heard.

"WAIT I think I hear something"Frost said excitedly

"Why is your face so red man?"asked Cage

"He was dreaming about Frost again"answerd Liu

When Frost heard this her face went deep red and all the girls noticed.

"Oh, I see"

"Sub-Zero should just tell her how he feels shouldnt he?"

"Duh he should!,I mean im so close to getting sonya,Raiden has Ashrah,Kung lao has Jade,Dude even Scorpion has a girl dude so you need one to."said Johnny

"Alright I'll do it,I'll ask her out"Sub-Zero said

After that Frost shut it off,looked to the other girls and at the same time they all squealed in excitment and gave Frost the tightest hug there muscles would allow them to squeeze.

"OMEG FROST IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING"screamed Kitana

"I KNOW RIGHT,WHAT SHOULD I WEAR"said Frost

"_Shhh.._Lets just wait till he asks her"said Sonya as she calmed the squealing girls down

"Right,well we'll leave you to him"said Jade

"Ok bye girls."said Frost as Kitana,Jade and Sonya walked out of the kitchen running into Liu Kang and Johnny on there way out.

_*sigh* I wonder when he'll ask me out._thought Frost as Sub-Zero walked in the kitchen

"Hey Frost after training do you wanna grab a bite?"asked Sub-Zero as he looked away and scratched his head

_yes yesYES_

"Sure sifu"Frost said as casual as possible without sounding to happy

"Alright wear something nice."he told her

"Ok."

As soon as Sub-Zero left the kitchen Frost ran to her room faster than anything seen before and called all the girls and told them the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people I might not be uploading chapters a quick as you want because of all the essays the're making me do which is really dumb but during the summer Ill try to have them there like <em>BAM!<em> SO yea working on chappie 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sub-Zero's P.O.V**

_Ok here it goes._

"Hey Frost after training do you wanna grab a bite?"asked Sub-Zero as he looked away and scratched his head

"Sure sifu"said Frost

_YES!_

''Alright wear something nice."

"Ok."

As Sub-Zero left the kitchen he swore he heard a huge gust of wind.

_Phew I did it and know to go and change for my date.I mean I cant believe I didnt chicken out,and I cant believe she said yes,I have to shower,comb my hair,and find somewhere to go out too,Damn I sound girl,but it'll be worth if we end up dating._

~2 hours later~

"Ooh sifu I've always wanted to go here!"said a happy Frost

"I know."Sub-Zero said with a smile on his face

they were standing outside of a popular new club that no one could be able to was simply wearing a light blue half sleeved v-neck and a dark blue skirt while Sub-Zero was wearing a blue button up and jeans just dressin casual.

"Go on in"said the bouncer

"V.I.P passes sifu,you really know how to treat a girl"

"Yep"

as they walked into the club,music and the smell of alcohol was in every inch of the club as were the people.

_Dang when johnny said this place was popular he wasnt kidding._

"Hey sifu wanna dance?"asked Frost

_my heart just skipped a beat when she said that._

"S-sure"Sub-Zero studderd

As Frost danced with Sub-Zero he couldnt help but stare at her as her body moved to the rythm of the song that was playing.

_Wow._

When the song ended Sub-Zero had snapped back to reality only to see Johnny waving at him from the other side of the club.

"Hey Iceman watcha doin here?"asked Cage

"I'm here with Frost."said Sub-Zero

"Nice man never thought you had it in ya!"

"Yeah,Uh what are you doin here?"

"I finally got Sonya to go out with me."Johnny Cage said proudly

"Where is she?"asked Sub-Zero

"Over there with Frost aparently havin some drinks."

"Ive never seen a woman chug so much beer."Sub-Zero said with raised eyebrows

"I know if I her being drunk as heck dont get her in bed then I'll lick a toilet clean."said Johnny

"Hey what time is it man."

"'Bout 10:54 why?"

"Dang didnt know it was that late *sigh* alright I gotta get going,and good luck."said Sub-Zero

"Kay,Thanks,and good luck to you too man."

"Come on Frost time to go."said Sub-Zero as he scratched his head

"BYE FROSTEEE HAHAHA."said a drunken Sonya Blade

"*giggle* Bye Sonya."said a slightly drunk Frost

As they drove home Frost just stared at the roof of the car,eyes closed and was singing a song that was being played on the radio.

_Hahahahahahahahaha  
>Dance<br>Back door cracked  
>We don't need a key<br>We get in for free  
>No VIP sleaze<br>Drink that kool aid  
>Follow my lead<br>Now you're one of us  
>You're coming with me<br>It's time to kill the lights  
>And shut the DJ down<br>(This place about to)  
>Tonight were taking over<br>No one's gettin out!  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to<br>Now what (What)  
>We're taking control<br>We get what we want  
>We do what you don't<br>Dirt and glitter  
>Cover the floor<br>We're pretty and sick  
>We're young and We're bored<br>(Ha)  
>It's time to lose your mind<br>And let the crazy out  
>(This place about to)<br>Tonight we're taking names Cause we don't mess around  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to<br>(Blow)  
>Go, go, go, go insane<br>Go insane  
>Throw some glitter<br>Make it rain on him  
>Let me see them Hanes<br>Let me, let me see them Hanes  
>Go insane<br>Go insane  
>Throw some glitter<br>Make it rain on him  
>Let me see them Hanes<br>Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)  
>We are taking, over (Blow)<br>Get used to it, (Blow)  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow<br>blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow  
>This place about to<em>

_bloooww_

As Frost sung the song Sub-Zero was in awe,and at every red light and stop sign he couldnt help but stare at her every arms,her legs every single inch of her he stared at and memorized.

_'Wow she sings like a godess'thought Sub-Zero_

"Wow Frost you sing beautifully."said Sub-Zero with a light blush on his face

"Thank you."Frost said as the car pulled up to the Temple.

"I had a great time sifu,thank you."Frost said sincerly as they got out of the car and entered the Temple.

"Your welcome Frost."Sub-Zero said as they walked towards Frost's room

As Sub-Zero walked down one of the halls he made his way to his bedroom trying to get a hold of what happend tonight and what he wished happend.

"_SIFU!_"

He heard somone call out the name that only Frost calls him by.

"Yes?"Sub-Zero said as he turned around only to have Frost knock him over and...

,,,kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frost's P.O.V**

**~At the club~**

"Ooh sifu I've always wanted to go here!"said a happy Frost

"I know."Sub-Zero said with a smile on his face

Frost looked up at the sky and stared at the stars then at Sub-Zero as they waited in line,and as they were let in she swore she saw someone she knew.

"Go on in"the bouncer said.

"V.I.P passes sifu,you really know how to treat a girl"

"Sure do dont I."

When they walked into the club Frost was overwhealmed by the smell of alcohol and the volume of the music._'Should I ask him to dance?''Yep I'm gonna do it' _Frost thought with a look of determination

"Hey sifu wanna dance?"asked Frost

"S-sure"Sub-Zero studderd

Sub-Zero and Frost danced as if they were the only people in the club._'Damn Sub-Zero can dance'_

As soon as the song was over Frost just wanted to lay against him,but realized she couldnt for it would be to she turned to ask Sub-Zero something he was was a little angry so she decided to go cool off at a near by table.

"*hmph* I cant believe he just left me on the dance floor looking like an idiot."

"I can."said a female slurred voice

"Huh Sonya!What are you doing here?"a surprised Frost

"Ima herr witha Johnny boy over there."said a drunken Blade

"Okay."

"Sooooooo argh ya herr with Subby tubby zereoooo?"

"Yeah."said a confused Frostie the snow girl as she drunk some of her beer along with Sonya chugging hers as in there was no tommorow.

"*BURP!*"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DANG SONYA!"Frost laughed as Sub-Zero walked over.

"Come on Frost time to go."

"Alright sifu bye Sonya."said Frost

"BYE FROSTEEE HAHAHA."said a drunken Sonya Blade as they walked out towards their car.

As they drove home Frost just stared at the roof of the car,eyes closed and was singing a song that was being played on the radio.

Hahahahahahahahaha

Dance

Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that kool aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights

And shut the DJ down

(This place about to)

Tonight were taking over

No one's gettin out!

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to

Now what (What)

We're taking control

We get what we want

We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter

Cover the floor

We're pretty and sick

We're young and We're bored

(Ha)

It's time to lose your mind

And let the crazy out

(This place about to)

Tonight we're taking names Cause we don't mess around

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to

(Blow)

Go, go, go, go insane

Go insane

Throw some glitter

Make it rain on him

Let me see them Hanes

Let me, let me see them Hanes

Go insane

Go insane

Throw some glitter

Make it rain on him

Let me see them Hanes

Let me, let me see them Hanes (C'mon)

We are taking, over (Blow)

Get used to it, (Blow)

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow

This place about to

bloooww

When Frost opened her eyes she caught Sub-Zero starring at her and when she caught him his face turned more red than the blood the pours from the bodys that have been stabbed repeatedly.

"Wow Frost you sing beautifully."said Sub-Zero with a light blush on his face

"Thank you."Frost said as the car pulled up to the Temple.

"I had a great time sifu,thank you."Frost said sincerly as they got out of the car and entered the Temple.

"Your welcome Frost."Sub-Zero said as they walked towards Frost's room.

When Frost closed her door she leaned against it and closed her eyes tightly and opened it again and yelled "SIFU!"

Frost was running down the hall and was have way to him when he turned around.

"Yes?"Sub-Zero said as he turned around only to have Frost knock him over and kiss him.

"Thank you sifu."Frost said as their lips parted.

"You're welcome Frost."Sub-Zero mumbled as Frost skipped back to her room.

_'*phew* that wasnt that hard'_ thought Frost as she drifted off to sleep_'Good night sifu.'_

* * *

><p><strong>kAY people I was having a hard time thinking of what to write with school getting all up in my grill and my family has been gettin in there too and I for some reason get distracted when i think of something and my ipod got stolen so im kinda pissed off at my crappy school so yeah thats my life well 15% of it any way good night peoples!<strong>


End file.
